Conectado a ti
by Hyorin Tokiya
Summary: -Jake,¡ya no soporto esto!, estar fingiendo que siento por ti algo mas que una amistad;no me puedes estar diciendo que las noches que pasmos juntos, para ti no fueron mas que consuelos de desaires de otro. T MUSE F T Contest


**The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest.**

**Nombre del Fic: Conectado a ti**

**Autor: krystel01**

**Nombre de la ****canción en que se inspiró: Plug in Baby**

**Link al perfil del Contest: ****.net/~fftwilighthispanoamerica (unan los espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward & Bella**

**Número de Palabras:**** 3,253**

**Disclaimer: Claro los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es mía, aquí obvio todos son humanos, Disfrútenla. Bella cree sentir amor por Jake pero en cuanto conoce el verdadero amor con Edward, sabe que le hace mas daño a su amigo fin****giendo que de verdad lo ama cuando solo siente algo mas que cariño por el, dolor solo siente de romper el corazón de su querido amigo.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de a****utor: Lo único que les advertiré es que probablemente lleguen a odiar a bella mas de lo que ya la odian jajaja, bueno y también algunas partes del One shot harán referencia a temas sexuales pero nada mas. **

_**Conectado a ti**_

**Bella POV**

Estaba triste por estar rompiéndole el corazón a mí mejor y ahora mi prometido.

-Bella, no me puedes estar haciendo esto, ¿Por qué justo antes de la boda?- me dijo desesperado Jacob al verme en el rellano de la puerta con mis maletas al lado.

-Jake, sinceramente, ¡Ya no soporto esto!; estar fingiendo que siento por ti algo mas que una muy buena amistad.- Le dije mientras mis amargas lagrimas estaban por salir; porque sabia que después de esto mi amistad con Jake estaba totalmente tirada al excusado.

-Por dios Bella, no me puedes estar diciendo que las noches que pasamos juntos, para ti no fueron mas que consuelos de desaires de otro.- Me dijo Jacob con expresión torturada doliéndole la posible verdad de sus palabras.

-Jacob…por favor, perdóname…no queria que esto…pasara asi.- le dije mientras mis lagrimas ardientes resbalaban por mis mejillas y me nublaba la visón devastadora de ver a mi mejor amigo derrumbándose ante mi, eso me dolió mas de lo que llegue a pensar, porque el ver como mi incondicional y fuerte amigo se derrumbaba y demostraba frente a la chica que le rompió el corazón de nuevo _(O sea, YO)_ todo lo que su corazón anhelaba; era que estuviera a su lado, sin embargo yo no podía darle algo que ya tenia dueño. Mi corazón.

- ¿Y como esperabas que pasara esto?, Oh, esperabas hasta que en algún momentote encontrara en la cama con _el_, ¿o que?; porque no hay modo de hacer esto bien.- me reclamo Jacob en un ultimo intento de razonar con mi loca cabeza; _intento inútil (Yo lo se)._

-Claro que hay un bueno modo; te lo estoy diciendo en este momento, ¿no?- le dije limpiándome las lagrimas tratando de tener con Jacob una ruptura limpia. Aunque sabia que a este nivel de nuestra relación no iba a ser posible sin lastimarlo y en el proceso rasgar mi amistado con el, de manera irreparable.

-Demonios Bella, me pudiste haber mandado al diablo cuando te pedí ser mi esposa, para evitarnos todo esto, Oh ya se; me hubieras dicho que no me ambas desde un principio, cuando éramos novios, o me vas a decir que todo eso no fue cierto; ¿VIVI UNA MENTIRA?- Me reclamo, con todo el derecho del mundo; pero al mismo tiempo eso despertó una furia inesperada en mi.

-Si Jake, nunca te ame del modo que tu quisieras, tenia sentimientos muy fuerte por ti antes, pero el saber que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca ibas a cambiar…desapareció mi amor, mi atracción hacia ti ya no fue la misma; creí que te amaba porque me sentía cómoda contigo pero después de un tiempo abrí los ojos y me di cuanta de que no es lo mismo comodidad que la necesidad de estar con alguien, tu amor me empalago, lo siento.- le dije con voz neutra mientras mi expresión era un lienzo indescifrable para el.

-¿Cómo no te entiendo?, quieres decir que la razón por la que me dejas es porque te trate bien, ¿querías que fuera malo contigo?- Me dijo Jacob con expresión totalmente confundida.

-No…lo se, es solo que…, no es solo el hecho de que seas un excelente hombre, porque lo eres; es porque no te siento de otra manera, en algún momento creí sentir algo parecido al amor, pero hasta que conocí a…- me quede dudando entre si decir el nombre del hombre que se adueño de mi ser completo o solo decirle "el". Pero la expresión fiera de Jacob me hizo saber pronto la respuesta _"Dilo, anda di su nombre, al menos me debes eso, ¿no crees?"._

-¿QUE QUIEN ES EL BASTARDO QUE TE ENAMORO DE LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE GUSTA?...que yo no logre.- me dijo Jacob gritando, mas con frustración que con enojo.

-Jacob, no se porque sigues hablando aquí conmigo, mandame al diablo, como debiste hacerlo desde hace 5 minutos. Vamos levántate.- Le dije mientras le extendía la mano a _mi_ Jacob _(siempre lo será) _para quitarlo de su pose arrodillada ante mis pies, ¿Cómo si de verdad valiera la pena el que el me rogara porque me quedara con el?

-Bella, por favor, solo quiero la verdad, soportaré la verdad por mas dura que sea solo no quiero mas mentiras de un ángel como tu- me dijo Jacob con expresión neutra aunque en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que su corazón derramaba hasta los bordes en este momento.

-Jacob, la verdad es… que yo no te merezco, tu eres demasiado bueno para mi; tu me conociste destrozada, después de que mis padres se hubieran divorciado; pero tu me lograste regresar integra, tal y como debía ser un buen amigo, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y siempre contaras conmigo pero, por favor, no me vuelvas a orillar a que finja amor, porque eso me destrozará por completo; se que encontraras una chica perfecta para ti que te adorara por completo; pero sabes que no soy yo esa chica ideal.- le dije mientras llevaba mis manos a sus mejillas para acariciar su suave y tierna cara por ultima vez, probablemente; aun asi sentí mi corazón encogerse como si alguien lo tomara entre sus manos y lo apachurrara, cuando sentí las calidas lagrimas de Jacob mojaban mis manos, empecé a alejarme cuando el estrecho mas mis manos contra su cara.

-Bella tu eres totalmente perfecta, no importa cuantas veces digas lo contrario; el hacer eso te hace mas hermosa y perfecta de lo que ya eres; pero probablemente el que no te mereciera soy yo, eso creo que lo sospeche desde un principio, pero no te preocupes, sabes que estaré bien, y me volveré a levantar de esta dura caída, sabes que siempre me vuelvo a levantar de situaciones como estas; y lo haré por ti Bella, mi preciosa y pequeña bella- me dijo mientras me abrazaba estrechamente y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Vas a segur siendo mi amigo después de esto?- le dije incrédula mientras razonaba sus palabras.

-claro pequeña, mi amistad no depende del amor que aun tengo por ti; solo que no exijas demasiado a mi loco corazón, te dejo ir… precisamente porque te amo, díselo al inútil que ahora amas; que aprecie cada momento que esta junto contigo porque no hay otra chica igual como tu.- me dijo Jacob con una triste sonrisa mientras tomaba mis manos frías entre las suyas, tan calidas como siempre se sintió su amistad, su amor y su cuerpo contra el mío.

-gracias Jake, siempre sabes que decir- le dije mientras con resistencia me zafaba de entre sus manos, porque mi ser completo iba a extrañar su alma tan calida en contacto con la mía; pero ahora tenia a Edward Cullen, el hombre que en un inicio odie, pero ahora, aquí estoy dejando la comodidad de mi otra vida por empezar una nueva con el.

-¿Quién es el?, al menos quiero saber que nombre ponerle a mis pesadillas y desaires- me dijo Jacob de repente con voz divertida aunque con un trasfondo celoso y sobre todo triste.

-Edward Cullen- le dije mientras salía de la casa y subía mis maletas a mi Audi R8 Spyder, para comenzar a conducir hacia el departamento que desde hacia dos semanas había comprado, lo compre en cuanto tome la decisión de decirle la verdad a Jacob, pero lo fui aplazando tanto que tuve que hacerlo hasta la ultima hora porque no era algo que me gustara mucho hacer mucho menos a mi mejor amigo.

**Jacob POV**

Después que mi Bella dijera el nombre de el sujeto que la aparto de mi y saliera de mi vida durante sabe dios cuanto tiempo, mi cerebro sabia que conocía ese nombre en algún lugar, entonces la respuesta vino a mi casi flotando como un fantasma, _Edward Cullen _era mi jefe, el es el encargado de la firma de discos que se encargaba de producir mis canciones; comencé a recordar los pocos momentos que el y mi bella se vieron frente de mi, solo fueron dos veces y esas dos veces parecía que se odiaban a muerte; pero ahora veo que solo era una muy buena mascara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos; y el monstruo de furia que permaneció domado en presencia de bella esta vez salio a flote cuando me sentí como un imbecil por no ver la verdad antes; porque mi jefe me había robado a mi prometida; me la había arrebatado de entre mis brazos, se la llevo como si el que estuviera aquí no significará nada; cuando comencé a razonar que mi bella ahora probablemente estaría en los brazos de el me recorrió la furia y comencé a arrojar cosas sin darme cuenta de que cosas eran las que me servían de desahogo, sentía como mis lagrimas se combinaban con fragmentos de cosas rotas; en este momento me sentía como el marginado de la escuela que dejan por el chico mas popular de toda la escuela y que justo cuando consigues a tu chica soñada te la arrebata de las manos quien menos esperas y a quien le confiaste todos tus sueños y esperanzas, confié en Edward Cullen para hacer que mi carrera despegara pero nunca supe que probablemente tendría que cuidar a mi novia también; me derrumbe contra la pared, de lo que hasta esta mañana había sido nuestra habitación y la apoyar mi mano contra el piso sentí como un filo de algún objeto destrozado por mis manos cortaba parte de la palma de mi mano izquierda; maldije a todos los demonios posibles por mi mala suerte, con mucho pesar y flojera camine como un viejo tullido hasta la puerta del baño donde puse el corte debajo de la llave donde corría el agua tiñéndose de un color rosado, tome una venda de el botiquín del baño y envolví mi mano con ella. Esta vez antes de sentarme en el mismo lugar aparte con el pie los restos de lo que fuera que había roto y saque mi guitarra del estuche negro que se encontraba recargado convenientemente cerca de mi, comencé a tocar unos acordes tratando de que mis sentimientos fluyeran en música y me ayudaran a dejar salir tanto dolor y tanta tristeza que sentía a mi corazón adolorido, pronto comencé a sacar unas cuantas notas con furia frenética al principio que me recordó tanto a aquella canción que un amigo me había mostrado tiempo atrás; creo que la banda se llama _Muse_, entonces recordé el titulo; cuando la escuche en ese momento me parecía un poco deprimente y loca la idea de esa canción pero ahora que me encontré en la misma situación descrita en esta canción comprendí todos esos sentimientos que describían en esa canción, deje mi guitarra a un lado y tome mi Laptop de entre los restos de cosas rotas que estaban en la mesita de noche, baje a la sala y lo único que se me ocurrió para ahogar mis penas bien era escuchar buena música y una buena botella de whisky; saque del minibar que teníamos a un lado de la cocina mi anhelada salida del dolor que adormecerá parte mi dolor aunque sabia que mañana estaría peor que hoy; porque mañana tendría que decirle a mi familia que se cancelaba todo y no tenia humor para soportar sus posibles reacciones de lastima, eso era lo ultimo que queria en este momento, lastima de su parte. Me senté en el sillón y me puse a buscar esa canción que sonaba en mi cabeza con una conocida tonada de dolor, mezclado con ritmo de tristeza para aquellas personas en situaciones ridículas como la mía; encontré_ Plug in Baby- Muse, _le puse play y las fuertes notas de la guitarra y las rítmicas tonadas de la batería comenzaron a adormecer mis sentidos ya mezclados con el ardiente alcohol que quemaba en mi garganta y parecía como si el alcohol supiera precisamente a donde ir cuando una persona lo necesita; porque sentí como si corriera directo a mi corazón y lo hiciera arder en mi pecho como un sedante prefecto, escuchando el coro_: He expuesto tus mentiras, bebé en el fondo no es gran sorpresa, Mi guitarra crucifica mis enemigos cuando estoy cansado de dar. __**Cámbiame**__ y reemplaza la envidia para olvidar tu amor. _

Era exactamente como me sentía, no importaba lo que pensara, ella me cambio por el, pero sabia que tendría que olvidarla de un modo u otro para eso por ahora solo tenia mi guitarra que durante tantos años fue mi compañera antes de que una disquera pensara en contratarme, utilizaría la música para sacar esto que llevo dentro de mi ser, el dolor que se que va ser difícil de sacar rápidamente de mi sistema mientras aun tenga vivo el recuerdo de bella en mi mente. Usaría a mi guitarra precisamente para crucificar a mi único enemigo arraigado ahora, Edward Cullen. Le daría éxitos basados en el dolor que el me causo al quitarme a mi chica.

**Edward POV**

Sabia que probablemente Bella en este momento, estaba triste por lo que había hecho, ella ya me había dicho que pensaba romper su compromiso con su mejor amigo y mi nuevo cantante contratado, sabia que ella me amaba pero lo que yo menos queria en este momento era que sufriera por esta separación tan dura que debió ser; no resistí ir a la dirección nueva que ella me había dado días atrás para ayudarla a mudarse, a pesar de que ella me había dicho que quería estar sola; pero yo no quería que sufriera por algo que le había quitado: su mejor amigo. Toque la puerta esperando impaciente a que me abriera, pero solo escuche un _Adelante, _entre silenciosamente buscándola entre la oscuridad, cuando al fin la encontré, se me encogió el corazón del dolor al ver mi hermosa bella, estaba sentada en el sillón con lo brazos abrazando sus piernas encogidas a su pecho en una posición muy vulnerable, vi que aun seguía hipando y temblaba un poco.

-Dios bella, ven a mi lado hermosa- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado mientras con mis brazos la acercaba a mi costado, ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y sus brazos los trabo detrás de mi cuello en un abrazo desesperado; mientras yo pasaba mi mano detrás de su espalda solamente acariciándola para darle consuelo a mi hermosa bella, ella no merecía sufrir.

-Bella, ¿estas segura de tu decisión?- le dije con un susurro mientras besaba su frente con mucho cuidado; tal vez estaba teniendo demasiado cuidado, pero era porque sentía que esta niña se podría romper en mis brazos si decía una mala oración, por lo que hasta tenia cuidado con lo que decía.

-si Edward, de eso no hay duda solo que nunca pensé que me dolería tanto el dolor de Jake, se que le hice daño pero, si seguía con la relación probablemente y lo hubiera lastimado mas; pero entonces pienso que esas son solo excusas que mi cabecita loca piensa para excusarse de haberle puesto el cuerno a Jacob contigo- me dijo en algo poco mas fuerte que un susurro por lo que tuve que acercarme mas a ella para escuchar bien lo que me dijo.

-bella bueno o malo, tienes derecho a decidir lo que quieres y con quien quieres estar; es tu decisión y nadie te puede obligar o chantajear para que este con el; el debe haber entendido que solo querías ser su amiga, si no lo entendió es que no te quiere de verdad- le dije con un susurro contra sus labios entreabiertos, ella me correspondió con una necesidad hambrienta y desesperada, como si yo fuera la morfina que clamara el dolor que la embargaba; si mis besos servían como analgésico para bella, adelante, estaba dispuesto a besarla toda la noche con tal de que ella volviera a sonreír.

-No Jacob me dijo que me amaba, que se recuperaría y me dejaba ir precisamente porque me amaba, ese era el sacrificio de amor que el hacia por mi que debías saberlo, darme mi libertad a pesar de que a el le doliera; que apreciaras cada momento que estuvieras junto a mi porque no había otra chica igual.- En cuanto dijo eso Bella se volvió a soltar a llorar mas desesperadamente.

-calma bella, ¿Por qué lloras? si sabes que el se va a recuperar dijo que lo haría por ti, se que lo cumplirá y se que a el no le gustaría verte tan deprimida, por eso el intento decirte eso, que el estaría bien que ya no te preocuparas mas por eso.- le dije contra una de sus mejillas colmadas de lagrimas saladas.

-¿y como sabes eso? si tu casi no lo conoces- me dijo con voz ahogada mientras pegaba su cara contra mi pecho absorbiendo mi olor, que al parecer la calmaba.

-porque somos hombres bella, entiendo lo que quiso decir con esas cortas palabras, digamos que tengo el gen para entender eso, confía en mi- le dije mientras la estrechaba mas contra mi. Bella soltó una risa temblorosa ante mi razonamiento.

-Hombres, pues si supongo que solo ustedes se entienden; ¿recuerdas hace unos momentos cuando me preguntaste porque lloraba?- me dijo con voz ya un poco mas recuperada.

-si, ¿Por qué?- le dije mas confundido.

-porque Jake dijo que no había otra chica como yo, pero la verdad es que no soy mas especial que otra chica malvada mas en el mundo que le rompe el corazón a mas chicos buenos que no se lo merecen.- me dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas tan frágiles, suaves como las plumas, frías y delicadas.

-bella, tu eres todo para mi, no importa lo que tu pienses que te falta para mi eres totalmente perfecta tal y como eres; y referente a lo que dijo Jacob sobre su sacrificio de dejarte ir, creeme que le estoy totalmente agradecido, es mas estoy en deuda con el, de por vida; porque nunca le terminare de pagar el precioso ángel que dejo en libertad para que me diera la oportunidad a mi, creo que aun no lo merezco pero aprovechare la oportunidad que se me da, y te amare toda mi vida con cada parte de mi.- le dije con adoración antes de besarla de nuevo con dulzura y un te amo en el aire.

- Edward yo te amo con todo mí ser, mi alma y mi corazón siempre serán tuyos.- me dijo mientras sentí como ella intensificaba el beso trabando sus dedos detrás de mi nuca y envolviendo sus dedos con mí cabello rebelde.

-y mi corazón te necesita mas de lo que puedo soportar porque me siento totalmente conectado a ti, mi hermosa bella.- le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por debajo de su blusa y la sentía estremecerse en mis manos.

**Hola chicos, bueno esta vez le quise hacer el intento en mi primer concurso en fan fiction a pesar de que casi llevo tres años aquí; esta vez me puse algo deprimente con el One shot, pero compréndanme si algo falto es solo que es el primer One shot que hago; este One shot esta dedicado a mis tres fans numero uno y que me aconsejaron para este shot; a Ivy, te quiero pequeña niña adicta a los fics también jajajaaja, a mi adorada Leslie, si mi niña hermosa sabes que te lo mereces por todo el apoyo que me has dado y el gorro que te pongo con mis relatos locos para mis siguientes capis y al final pero no menos importante a Arantxa, también me apoyo con sus observaciones y horrores, gracias. Pero sobre todo a mis seguidores que sin ellos no seria nada, besos. **

**XoXo.**

**krystel01**


End file.
